


Treacherous

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/M, idek what this is, self-indulgent trash, sorry in advance, there is literally zero plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 03:45:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12950601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Put your lips close to mine,as long as they don’t touch.”





	Treacherous

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the 2017 MAMA collaboration.  
> Title and summary from Taylor Swift's "Treacherous".

His gaze lingers on the tempting curve of her lips; he can feel her trembling breath so desperately close to his, the quick, hot panting that sears his skin and makes him want to do the most impossible, irrational things. He thinks back to empty rooms and dark narrow corridors, to secluded corners and hasty stolen kisses, and it infuriates him more than anything, the whole _ridiculousness_ of it all, that he wants her and she wants him but it isn't enough; that she's so _close_ , just within reach, but he can't have her. That they had to pretend, to break everything off and bury it six feet under and try so hard not to reach out and touch each other but now here they are again, closer than they’ve ever dared allow themselves to be, struggling to fake what is painfully real, for the lights, the cameras, the crowd. It’s ridiculous; so obnoxiously hypocritical that they’re doing this in front of everyone’s eyes, when they were trying so hard to hide it from them all this time.

 

He chances a glance into her eyes, the slightest fraction of an upward flicker, afraid of what he might find. Afraid that they will tell him exactly what he wants to know, that this is wrecking her every bit as it is destroying him, and all his professionalism and willpower and fear won’t be enough to save him from his desperate, aching heart. He chances a glance anyway, and meets with her hooded eyes; thick dark lashes that shield away his reckless advances and hide her own emotions. Cautious. Careful. And then he remembers, with a hollow pang, that she has always been careful, so much more than him; responsible, because he couldn’t be. He feels slightly relieved, even as his heart twists in his chest and threatens to burst open painfully. So he takes the moment to simply look at her instead, his gaze tender as it traces over the slope of her nose, the soft plushness of her lips, all the perfect curves and angles that he has long since committed to memory; always so familiar, but never quite enough.

 

The distance between them hurts terribly. It’s as if all his senses are hyper aware, the gentle grip on his wrist painfully existent, the sweet perfume of her warm skin almost palpable. Their foreheads, so _maddeningly_ close, almost touching but not yet, not quite. They are _so_ close, but they might as well have been miles apart, because it doesn’t make a difference. Not when every inch apart is like a fresh wound he can actually feel with physical anguish, that throbs and pulses and bleeds, reminding him that this is all he has, these precious few seconds before the lights dim and the music dies and they have to let go instantly, acting like they’re fucking allergic to each other, like it doesn’t break his heart when every step they take pulls them further apart.

 

So he does his best to make it last. He is pathetic, utterly helpless, unable to do anything but look at her and breathe her in and try not to go mad with the fact that this is the closest they will ever be.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a week since the MAMA collab and I'm still drowning in Seulyong feels ;_; I had to write this partly because I had to get it off my chest, and partly because I knew no one was going to write it for me :( Anyways, here's to impossible ships and wishful thinking. Hopefully SM will come and redeem me with a Seulyong sub-unit before I go blind from rewatching all the MAMA fancams for the 1648382th time :( :(


End file.
